NaruHina: Valentine Love
by DarkDragonWolf117
Summary: Valentine's Day is close in Konoha and love is in the air. Will two certain people be together on the day of love.


**NaruHina: Valentine Love**

Love was in the air in Konoha and it should since it was getting close to Valentine's Day. Couples were getting together and making plans for that day. There was also a Valentine's Day dance party that was being planned. After Naruto got Sasuke to come back to Konoha after a butt kicking, Sasuke some how was dating Sakura. The only thing Sasuke had to worry about was for him being on Sakura's bad side. Sasuke had learned the hard way when Sakura punched Sasuke in the face with Chakra powered punch. All the girls in Konoha were disappointed that Sasuke was off the market, but soon they turned there sights to another person that has become cooler and handsomer then Sasuke. That person was a shinobi name Naruto Uzumaki. Mostly all the girls started to stalk Naruto where ever he went. Naruto had to end up moving out of his apartment to another place while under his Transform Jutsu. When he was not using his Transform Jutsu, Naruto was having to either having to out run or out smart the fan girls chasing him. There was one girl that was both mad and sad. She was Hinata Hyuga. Hinata was mad that all the girls were chasing the one that she had loved since they were in the ninja academy and she was sad because that she may not even have a chance to tell Naruto with those after Naruto. One day while Naruto was running from his fan girls, Hinata saw this and decide to help him. When Naruto came around the corner, Hinata grabs Naruto by the back of his shirt and pulls him into the ally that she was in. Hinata placed her hand on Naruto's mouth to make sure that he did not yell. The fan girls went running down the street and passed the ally that Naruto and Hinata were in. Hinata was blushing red in the face at being so close to Naruto and having a hard time trying not to faint. When the fan girls were gone, Hinata removed her hand from Naruto's mouth. Naruto turned around to see who helped him and to his surprised it was Hinata. "Thanks for helping me, Hinata," Naruto said while giving a smile that Hinata had called his smiled the 'Knee-Knocking, Heart-Melting, So-Damned-Sexy Smile.' "It was no problem at all," Hinata said with a blush and Naruto replied, "I really mean it Hinata. If there is anything that you need me to help you with just ask." Hinata had to think about what Naruto just said to her. 'This could be my chance to spent time together and maybe I can tell him how I feel about him,' Hinata thought. "I will think about it. Are you busy right now Naruto," Hinata asked and Naruto replied, "Not right now, why?" "I was wondering if you wouldn't mind sparring against me at one of the training fields," Hinata said and Naruto answered, "Sure Hinata." Both Naruto and Hinata headed off to the one of the training fields while avoiding any of the fan girls that was after Naruto.

Naruto and Hinata made it to the training field. Naruto and Hinata took their places to face each other. "Before we begin, how about we go over the rules," Naruto said and Hinata nodded her head. "Just Taijutsu, no killing, and no weapons," Naruto said and Hinata nodded her head again. Hinata took her gentle fist pose and Naruto took his fighting stance. Both Naruto and Hinata were watching a leaf fall and as soon as it hit the ground the two begun to fight. Naruto went in with his punch and Hinata counter it with her palm. Hinata went with a strike at Naruto's body, but Naruto jumped back to avoid the attack. The two kept at it for a good while. Hinata was able to get a few hits on Naruto and did a good job at blocking and dodging Naruto's attack. Naruto was also able to land a few hits on Hinata and he was able to avoid Hinata's attack. "I say that is enough for the day," Hinata said while trying to catch her breath and Naruto nodded his head to agree. Naruto and Hinata walked to each other to give each other a hand shake, but Hinata tripped on a root and fall on Naruto, which he fell on his back on the ground. When Hinata opened her eyes, Hinata blushed red in the face. Naruto was blushing a little red. Hinata place her hands on the ground to push herself up, but her hands slipped. Hinata's body fell on Naruto's body once again, but this time Hinata's lips clashed against Naruto's lips. Both of them were shocked this. At that moment time seemed to freeze to a stand still. After about three seconds, both Naruto and Hinata were enjoying the kiss. When they broke the kiss, the two looked into each others eyes for a few minutes that felt like hours had passed. Then Hinata fainted right on top of Naruto. Naruto was able to get Hinata off him and get up. Once Naruto was up, he picked up Hinata and carried her to a near by tree. When they got to the tree, Naruto laid Hinata down and took off his jacket. Naruto sat down with his back against the tree. Then he took hi jacket and made a pillow with to place Hinata's head on it. Naruto put the pillow jacket on his lap and then placed Hinata's head on the jacket.

As Hinata laid there on Naruto's lap, Naruto took a good look at Hinata. Naruto could not help, but think about how beautiful that Hinata looks. Half an hour had passed and Hinata was staring to wake up. 'I had the strangest dream that both me and Naruto were sparring and then the both of us kiss,' Hinata thought as she blushed at the kiss. When Hinata opened her eyes, she notice the tree leaves above her and then she noticed Naruto with his eyes closed. Hinata sat up and turned to face Naruto. She could help but think about how handsome and peaceful Naruto looks when he sleeps. Then Naruto opened his eyes and saw Hinata was up. "Good to see that you are awake Hinata," Naruto said and Hinata nodded her head. "Hinata about that kiss," Naruto started to say and was interrupted by Hinata said, "Naruto, there is something I need to tell you." "Okay Hinata," Naruto replied and Hinata said, "I always wanted to tell you this, but I was always afraid about how you would react to it. The reason that I always blush red and fainted around you is because the true is that I am in love with you. It started as a crush when we were in the academy, but as time passed it turned into something more. I always noticed how hard you would train, how you never gave up, and how nothing never stop you. Everything I see you smile; it makes me want to be by your side. I always try trained hard so I can impress you. If you don't feel the same I understand. I just wanted you to know." Naruto was shocked by what Hinata had just said. "Hinata, to tell you the true I am not sure if I fell the same way as you, but if you give me time. Then maybe I can feel the same way you do," Naruto said and then Hinata suddenly gave Naruto hug. "Thank you Naruto," Hinata said and Naruto returned the hug. "I guess this means that we are boyfriend and girlfriend now," Naruto said and Hinata replied, "Yes it does." Both Naruto and Hinata looked at each other and then they kissed once again. The kiss that they shared turned into a make out session between the two and they enjoyed it. Once they stop, they were trying to catch their breath.

The two were on top of the Hokage's mountain watching the sun set. Hinata looked at Naruto and noticed a worry look. "What is wrong Naruto," Hinata asked and Naruto looked at Hinata. "I need to tell you something. I am not sure how you would feel about it, but I you need to know it," Naruto said and Hinata nodded her head. Naruto began to tell Hinata about the Kyuubi being sealed into her and about the Akatsuki is after him. When Naruto was done, he was thinking that Hinata was going to yell at him and then runaway from him. Hinata just gave Naruto a hug and Naruto was hearing her cry. "You did not deserve to be treated the way that you were did when growing up. You are a hero to this village," Hinata said and Naruto was touch by the words Hinata said. "Hinata, would you be my date to Valentine's Day dance party," Naruto asked and Hinata replied, "I would be honor to go with you." As time passed, Naruto and Hinata continued to see each other. Then one day at the Hyuga compound, Hiashi called Hinata into his office. "Hinata, I heard people talk about you being seen with Naruto around Konoha lately. I wanted to know if that is true," Hiashi asked and Hinata replied with no fear in her voice, "It is true because the two of us are dating." "Hinata, I don't want you around that boy do you understand me," Hiashi said and Hinata replied, "No father, I will not leave Naruto because the two of us are in love. I know about the Kyuubi being sealed into him and he is not the fox. You are just like everyone else ion this village. All of you are too blind in your anger and hated to see that. If you will not support us being together, then I will leave the Hyuga compound." "Hinata be reasonable. You are the heir to this clan," Hiashi said and Hinata replied, "That is all you see me as. You never had seen me just as your daughter. You never care about me or my feeling. When I with Naruto, he always showed me kindness. Never once have you acted as a father to either me or Hanabi. It is always about the clan and never about your family. Goodbye." Hinata headed to her room and started packing her clothes and stuff. Once that was done, Hinata said good bye to those that cared about her. When Hinata left the Hyuga compound, she headed to Naruto's place. She had asked him if she could stay with him and he answered yes.

It was the night of the Valentine's Day dance party. Naruto wore a black tuxedo with a red tie. He was waiting for Hinata to come out of the room. When she came out, the eyes in Naruto's head popped out of his head. Hinata was wearing a dark purple dress. Hinata was only wearing little make up. Both Naruto and Hinata headed off to the dance. Once they got there, everyone was shocked that both Naruto and Hinata were together. All the fan girls that were after Naruto were mad that Hinata was with Naruto. As the dance when on, there was judges going around seeing who the best couple at the dance were to be king and queen of the dance. Naruto and Hinata had ended up being the king and queen of the dance. The two shared a dance with everyone watching. The song that was playing was Its Your Love by Tim McGraw and Faith Hill. The two dance to the song in perfect sync. Everyone at the dance was surprised at the two. When the dance was over, Naruto and Hinata was walking home. Naruto stopped and turned to Hinata. "What is it Naruto," Hinata asked and Naruto answered, "I wanted to tell you that I love you my sweet Hina." Hinata then said, "And I love you my Naru." The two hugged and then kiss. A few years later, there was a blond spiky hair man sitting at the Hokage's desk. He was looking at a picture of both him and his wife from a Valentine's Day dance party. He smiled as he looked at that picture. The door opened and he saw a woman with long dark blue hair and lavender pupil less eyes. It was the love of his life, Hinata. "How are you today, Naru," Hinata asked and Naruto replied, "Just fine my sweet Hina." Naruto gave Hinata one of the smiles that always called the 'Knee-Knocking, Heart-Melting, and So-Damned-Sexy Smile'. Hinata came around the desk and sat on Naruto's lap. Hinata wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and place a kiss on his lips. When they broke the kiss, Naruto wrapped his arms around Hinata and pulled her closer to him. The two stayed like that for a while with smiles on their faces.

The End

Happy Valentine's Day


End file.
